


Protection

by orphan_account



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos/Phobos drabble and kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Royal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal/gifts).



> OMG RP everything I write you is so short and porn-less! I shall strive to do better in the future! heh <3

"Thought you said you were going to let it go."

The hallways were empty as they walked back from the lab, lights dimmed because it was nearing curfew; no other way to show the passing of time in space than the carefully regulated brightening and dimming of lights.

Phobos tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, then rubbed a hand over the front of his jacket, smoothing out nonexistent wrinkles. "I  _said_  that you wanted me to let it go, I never said I was actually going to do it."

Porthos let out a breath, frustrated, on the verge of telling Phobos off— _again—_ for always leaving messes that he couldn't clean up.

Then Phobos said, "Besides, we both know he deserved it. He's an asshole."

Porthos caught his arm, pulling him to a halt, tried not to notice Phobos twisting out of his grip and then smoothing down the sleeve of his jacket, as though he were trying to brush away the feeling of Porthos' fingers. "He called you stupid."

Phobos glared. "And I'm not," he snapped. "Definitely not compared to some lowlife fighter."

"Phobos…" Porthos started to say, running a hand over his face, but Phobos just shrugged and started walking again, leaving Porthos to trail after him, always a step behind, just like usual.

"He'll only get a write-up for fraternizing," Phobos said. "Besides, if  _nothing_  was happening between them, his navigator wouldn't have been so easy to bribe."

"Well, whatever helps you sleep at night," Porthos muttered, listening to their quiet footfalls.

Phobos gave him a withering look but said nothing, stiffening his spine and putting an extra bit of distance between them as they walked, keeping his face forward.

"Don't do that," Porthos said, so fucking exasperated with Phobos and all his pettiness. He put a hand out and grabbed Phobos' shoulder, but Phobos jerked out of his grip easily, keeping his face turned away, and Porthos remembered thinking once—years ago—that he had never  _truly_ known the meaning of 'cold shoulder' until he'd met Phobos.

"Hey." He grabbed Phobos' arm again, didn't let go even when he tried to shake Porthos off. "Hey." He dragged him to a halt, turning Phobos to face him, gripping his other arm to keep him in place.

Phobos kept his face turned away, expression bored, as though he were so far above Porthos and his antics at this point.

"What's wrong with you?" Porthos asked. He risked loosening one hand on Phobos' arm to reach up, grip his chin.

Phobos sighed exaggeratedly and rolled his eyes, but he didn't stop Porthos from turning his face until they were looking at each other, Phobos fixing him with a hard look.

"What's wrong with you today?" Porthos asked again, cupping Phobos' cheek, ignoring the way Phobos just stood there without reciprocating, eyes still cold. "It's just me," he said. "It's only me."

Phobos clenched his jaw; Porthos could the motion against his fingertips, muscle hardening. Then his lower lip poked out suddenly, just a bit, an involuntary reaction as his front suddenly broke. His gaze dropped, frown deepening and lip quivering.

"Hey." Porthos moved both hands up, cupping Phobos' face, forcing him to meet Porthos' gaze.

He was still defiant, never ready to do anything without putting up a goddamn fight, but it was so obvious now how fake it was, eyes narrowed in fear rather than defense; lip still jutting out. Porthos drew him closer, sucked that sweet pouting lip into his mouth and kept it there until Phobos slinked his arms around Porthos' waist and gripped him hard, tipping his head back.

Porthos sifted a hand through Phobos' hair, pulling at the ends, gripping the smooth strands and yanking Phobos' head back until he groaned, crushing himself closer to Porthos' body.

He didn't hear the footsteps until they were right on top of them. A voice broke the silence in the corridor, said, "Well, how fucking  _sweet_ ," in a cold drawl

Porthos pulled back, glanced down at Phobos just long enough to see him lick his lips slowly, cheeks pink and eyes barely open, line of his neck taut and strained until Porthos slipped the hand out of his hair and Phobos' face lowered again.

Porthos glanced around; unsurprised to find it was the Reliant's fighter who stood there watching them, smoking a cigarette.

Phobos tensed. They stood so close together that Porthos could feel the shiver that ran up Phobos' spine, the little breath he sucked in. Porthos shifted, slid a bit to the side to put himself in front of Phobos.

"So, how much to watch, girls?" Reliant said, smirking and flicking ash off the end of his cigarette, sidling a step closer.

"Fuck off, fighter," Porthos snapped, straightening up. Reliant might have been an underhanded piece of trash, but Porthos had size on him. If it came down to a physical fight, Porthos would be able to bounce back faster than he could.

But apparently, a fight wasn't what he was after. He took another drag on his cigarette, end glowing bright in the steadily darkening corridor. Then he flicked it away, toward Porthos, still-glowing butt landing at his feet. He stalked past them, blowing smoke toward Porthos' face as he said, "Wouldn't want to watch you two pansies fumbling around anyway. Later, ladies."

"Hey!" Phobos said, surging forward, but Porthos put an arm out, keeping him in place.  _He_  could take Reliant, easy. Phobos, on the other hand…

Porthos waited until he disappeared down the hallway before turning around. Phobos was already walking though, had slipped out from behind Porthos without a sound and was making his way down the hallway. Porthos jogged to catch up with him, wanting to pick up where they'd left off, but Phobos had straightened, head tilted up and looking down his nose at no one and nothing. No one could give a cold shoulder better than Phobos.

It wasn't until they reached Phobos' door that Porthos tried again, putting his arm out to block Phobos from the access panel, forcing Phobos to meet his gaze.

"Move," Phobos snapped, back to being abrasive and nasty; the wall back up.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Porthos asked, staying where he was, hand still braced against the wall.

Phobos shrugged looking unconcerned, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Porthos a flat look.

Porthos sighed and ducked forward, nudging his forehead against Phobos' temple, sighing against the side of his neck. He stayed like that for a minute, hunched over, just waiting. It didn't take as long as he expected; Phobos' arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders and bring him closer.

Phobos hummed into Porthos' ear; a quiet, contented sound. Then he said, "Thanks," whispering it into the fabric of Porthos' jacket; so quiet it was almost lost in the darkness.

Porthos didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Phobos' waist and dragged him closer, bending their bodies together. Then Phobos was mouthing along his jaw, breathing hot against his skin, sighing into Porthos' mouth when their lips met, kissing him slow.

Porthos ran a hand back through Phobos' hair, rubbing at his scalp until he moaned, sagging more fully against Porthos' front. When Porthos pulled back, he brushed his lips just once more against Phobos' for a brief moment before he broke away completely, his arms dropping back to his sides.

"Tomorrow," Porthos said again.

Phobos nodded, smile fleeting as he opened the door to his room and stepped inside, eyes fixed on Porthos until the swift metal came between them, breaking contact.


End file.
